The New Miko
by HellRat
Summary: the Higurashis are a family of mikos and munks Kagome is the most powerful of them. well love and friends come weth this new school? is Kagome in danger? can sesshomaru inuyasha kikyo sango and maroku save her? On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Talking'

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**.

Kagome reached up and stopped her alarm clock. Kagome grumbled as she got out of bed. She then got dressed in her new school uniform brushed her hair and went down stares

When she reached the bottom of the stares she walked to the kitchen and saw her mom cooking. (I'm going to call her mom Keko ok)

"Morning honey." Keko said.

"Morning mom what are you making" Kagome asked.

"Pancakes." Keko answered as Kagome sat at the table.

"So what's my miko up to today?" kagome looked at her mom.

"Like I know it's my first day." Kagome answered.

Keko gave Kagome her food. About ten minutes later Kagome left for school.

88888888888888888

Kagome arrived at her school. She walked into the mane office to see a women painting her nails. Kagome walked over to the women.

"Ano excuse me." the women looked up at her.

"Oh hi darlin can I help you." She said with a southern ascent.

"I'm new at the school so."

"You're name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Okay heres you're schedule." The women said as she handed Kagome a peace of paper.

"Thank you." Kagome took the paper and left the office. She looked for her locker. When she found it a silver haired boy was leaning on her locker.

"Excuse me you're blocking my locker." The boy looked at her.

"Oh sorry I'm waiting for my girlfriend and her cosine." He said before moving out of the way.

"Thanks, so what's you're name." Kagome asked.

"I'm Takishi Inuyasha and you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh you're kikyo's cosine." He said.

"How do you know Kiki-chan?" Kagome asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." He explained. Another silver haired boy walked over to the two and said.

"Inuyasha, ki…" he paused. "You're not kikyo." He said.

"Yeah this is Kagome, kikyo's cosine." Inuyasha explained.

"I see you look a lot like kikyo. I'm Takishi Sesshomaru inuyasha's brother." He said reaching for Kagome's hand. Kagome took the hand and shook it.

Kagome tried to open her locker but it wouldn't open.

"Shit! Damn locker!" Sesshomaru walked over to her banged the locker and opened it.

"There you go." He said to the girl.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She then put her books in and closed it.

"No problem." Then a girl throw a can at Inuyasha.

"Hay hanyou boy you done wasting life." Kagome looked to see a girl with short black hair. "What's wrong dog boy…" before she could finish her sentence Kagome spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL! lesion bitch you leave my cosine's boyfriend alone or I'll kick you're ass!" She glared at the girl as she released her aura on her.

"A-And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." The girl looked terrified.

"A Higurashi? Shit!" She said before running off.

"Thank you. So you're a miko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes the reason she's scared is because I attacked her with my aura." She said.

"What I didn't feel any thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Exactly." Kagome said bye to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and went to her first class.

88888888888888888

"Class this is Higurashi Kagome she's a transfer student (I don't know how to spell transfer) so treat her nicely." The class nodded. "Kagome why don't you tell the class a little about you're self and then you can choose you're set." Kagome nodded and stepped forward.

"The name as you know is Higurashi Kagome I'm a miko, my favorite colors are red, black and any other dark color. I was kicked out of my old school and if you piss me off I'll kick you're ass." She then headed to the back of the room. She sat and looked around and when she looked to her right she saw…

"Kiki long time no see." She said.

"Kag, I see you decided to ware the girl's uniform instead of the boy's." Kikyo said as she and Kagome did there secret hand shake.

"Yeah but I'm not going to wear it again." Kagome said laughing.

The rest of the class went by really fast and Kikyo and Kagome had the same schedule so they walked together.

88888888888888888888

(After class)

"So Kags do you like the school so far?" Kikyo asked her cosine.

"I like it and I've met Inuyasha and fluffy." Kagome and Kikyo walked down the last hall to get to there class.

"Fluffy?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru's nickname." Kagome explained. Kagome ran into something hard but worm. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Oh hi Sesshy-kun." Sesshomaru razed his eyebrow.

"Sesshy-kun?"

"Yes you see I have tow nicknames for you fluffy-kun and Sesshy-kun." She said with a smile. Kagome walked to the front of the room to have the teacher announce her to the class. After the teacher announced her she was appointed a set next to Sesshomaru.

"Ok class turn to page 22." The teacher said. 'Great I don't have a since book' Kagome thought. Suddenly Sesshomaru put his since book in-between them.

"I'll share with you until you get your own ok." Kagome nodded.

88888888888888

'That class went by pretty fast.' Kagome thought as she walked to social studies. (I'm going to skip to launch)

88888888888888

"Do they have roman?" Kikyo nodded. "Pizza?" Kikyo nodded. "UDON!" Kikyo nodded as Kagome screamed. (I don't know how to spell udon so)

Kagome walked into a over sized launch room. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the launch room they had every thing.

After getting there food Kikyo lead Kagome to her table. Kagome saw Sesshomaru Inuyasha to tow boys and one girl she didn't know.

"Kags I'd like you to meet Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku."

"Nice to meet you all and good to see Fluffy-kun and Inuyasha again." Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Fl-Fluffy-kun."

"Be quiet Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Ok but why is she calling you Fluffy-kun?"

"It's his nickname." Kagome explained.

"Oh sounds good too me. Ne Fluffy." Inuyasha said and about tow secants later regretted it. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's throat and glared at him.

"What did you call me?" Sesshomaru asked the hanyou.

"O-onii-chan." Sesshomaru let go of his throat. "Why can she call you Fluffy and I can't?" Inuyasha asked his onii-chan. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"She new so I'm cutting her some slack." He explained.

"Aww thanks Fluffy-kun but I can take care of my self." Kagome explained."

"No kidding she got in so many fights she got kicked out." Kikyo told her friends.

"Hay the football guy was asking for it. Hitting on me the way he did." Kagome defended her self not very well I mite ad.

"You bet up a guy from the football team." Inuyasha asked.

"The jock to be exact." Kikyo corrected.

"Wow clear the halls Kagomes coming to town." Sango exclaimed.

Kagome got up and started bowing. "Thank you thank you you're to kind." She said. She then sat down and said. "I'm never wiring the girl's uniform again."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because the skirts to short and you can't do anything in it. No kicks no binding down to far. But I told my mom I'd try the girl's uniform." Kagome explained.

"Oh makes since." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Say Sesshy-kun you're like three years older then us. So why are you at the same level as us?" Kagome asked the 18 year old.

"My father wonted me to watch over Inuyasha so I started school late." He explained.

"Oh ok."

Launch ended pretty fast and Kagome Kikyo Sesshomaru Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Kohaku walked to music.

888888888888

Kagome and the others arrived in music. Kagome spotted her little brother Sohta. Kagome snuck up and saw Kohaku staring at her. She put her index finger to her lips to make sure he stayed quit and he did.

Kagome raped her arm around Sohta's neck and gave him a nogy.

"There's my little brother I haven't seen you all day." She said continuing the nogy.

"Ka-Kagome lot go." Kagome obeyed and lot go. She then ran to were every one else was. When she got there she polled a chare over and sat down.

"Yo." She said with a peace sine.

"Hay Kags did you attack Sohta again?" Kikyo asked her cosine. (can some one please tell me how to spell Kagome's little brother's name)

"Hawed you know?" Kagome asked sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"I saw you." Kikyo explained.

About four minutes later the teacher came out. "Ok redeyes have decided to additions girls to become there lead singer. Sine up on the paper next to the stage and let the fun began." She announced.

Then Sesshomaru walked over and said. "Kagome are you going to addition for our band?"

"Our band?" Confutation on her face.

"Yes I'm the lead guitarist Kikyo plays piano, Miroku plays the base gutter, Sango does the special effects and Inuyasha plays drums." Sesshomaru explained to the miko.

"Oh ok I'll sine up." She said with a smile.

When the additions started Kagome thought shed never hear again the girls definitely couldn't sing then they called her name.

"What song are you going to sing Kags?" Kikyo asked.

"The song I rote when I was little."

"Oh you mean hold me titer?"

"That's the one." Kagome said smiling a smile that was so bright you mite need sunglasses.

"Fluffy-kun I'm going to start the song and when I tell you start playing ok?" Kikyo asked ignoring the fact she just called him Fluffy-kun.

"Sure but don't call me that." The piano started playing. Then Kikyo signaled Sesshomaru to start. Then Kagome started singing.

"I can see my blood flowing throw my fanes.

I can see my heart throbbing in my chest.

How could I have ever lot you go when all I think about is how you held me!

Hold me close. Don't lot go." She really added volume here.

"Hold me titer and don't lot me fall.

I am a you're angel I am you're light.

Say who you are for I am here I am there in you're arms.

You said you would protect me and you kept you're promise but now it's time to lot go.

It's the sad part if you protect me you die if you don't protect me I well die.

Who do you choose is it me or you………  
hold me close don't lot go.

Hold me titer and don't lot me fall.

I am you're angel I am you're light.

Don't lot me go. Don't look away.

How could I have ever lot you go when all I think about is how you go!

Don't lot me go!

Don't lot me fall!

Who am I to think I could change?" the music slowed down.

"Why won't you hold me the way you use to? I miss you're warmth. You loving smile." The music sped up again.

"Look at me and hold me titer.

You're heart is mine to.

I am a angel of the realm I am the keeper of you're heart.

Oh wow oh wow…

Look in my eyes and tell me you love me.

Hold me titer then ever.

Say my name.

You are my love. You are the keeper of my heart.

Hold my heart in you're hands hold 'my heart to yours.

Be my love and we will win the gold." The music stop before Kagome was done singing.

"Ok, ok I've heard enough. We'll decide who our singer will be and announce it in a few minutes." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

After ten minutes Sesshomaru Kikyo and the rest of the band walked out.

"Ok we've decided that our new singer well be Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru announced. Kagome then started jumped up and down as one girl ran at her and another yelled. "kill rex kill."

When the girl grabbed Kagome, Kagome grabbed the girl's hand that was on her arm flipped the girl then put her right foot on the girl's stomach and put her hands on her hips, her face to the side with a ear to ear smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Medog: yes first chapter I'm so assume.

Kagome: medog was inspired by 'a miko's life in sakura high' to make this story.

Kikyo: Yay I'm Kag's best friend!

Kagome: Yay I'm kiki's best friend!

Inuyasha: medog well make the chapters longer…

Sesshomaru: but to get the story started medog is starting with this.

Inuyasha: that was my line.

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Medog: another chapter!

Serena: Yay go me dog.

Medog: Serena what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the room with the Naruto characters for 'Rookie Nine and Yue.'

Serena: Oh sorry (run to the next room)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (Grumble)

Kagome and Kikyo: it won't be that bad having the necklace on.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (looks at Kikyo and Kagome)

Kagome: Oh yeah.

Kikyo: medogs plan to…

Sango and Miroku: medog does not own Inuyasha. On with the chapter.

Chapter three.

Kagome walked with Kikyo to there last class. (By the way Midoriko well be in the next chapter I'll tell you how latter) when they reached there last class Kagome was amazed. It was a dojo a big one at that. Sesshomaru and another silver haired demon walked over to Kikyo and Kagome.

"Ah Kagome this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father Takishi-sensei." Kikyo introduced.

"Oh nice to meet you." Kagome said as she shook his hand.

"Its nice o meet you to." he said before a kid called for help. "Oh um Sesshomaru could you get her the training uniform I need to take care of this." Sesshomaru nodded before Takishi-sensei ran off.

"You are in need of miko robes." He said before giving her the robes. "The changing room is in the back." Kagome nodded and left for the changing room. When she exited the changing room she had her miko robes on and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked.

"You look great." Kikyo said.

"Now you REALLY look like Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the miko. (Rite now Kikyo looks like she dose in the anime.)

"Hey Sesshomaru!!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru walked over to the group.

"Can I help you Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked the miko.

"Yes how about we have a bet?" Inuyasha grind and nodded. "Ok I'll fight you two and if you win I'll were the girl's uniform for two more months." Kagome said with a small grin.

"Kagome you hate the girl's uniform." Kikyo said to her cosine.

"Lot me finish. If I win you each have to ware these necklaces." She said as she lifted to necklaces with black beads and white beads but the white ones looked like fangs.

"You're on." Inuyasha said. He then turned to Kikyo trying not to laugh.

"What about you Fluffy-kun?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"All right but if I win you don't have to ware the girl's uniform you have to stop calling me that." Sesshomaru turned around and walked to his dad.

"Are you ok Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend. Kikyo looked like she was going to explode and she did. Kikyo laughed so hard that she was crying.

"I think you should lot it go you'll find out soon kay, kay." Sesshomaru came back over too the three.

"My Father has given us promotion to have a match." Kagome grind.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on the north side of the dojo and Kagome on the south. Kagome took her stains in preparation.

Kagome pulled out twin swords, Inuyasha pulled out (I don't know how to spell the name of Inu-kuns sword so tell me well ya.) And Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijen and the battle began.

Kagome swung her sword at Inuyasha and a fire of five colors came from the sword. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he tried to move out of the way but the colorful fire followed him. 'Shit what is that?' Inuyasha was hit but the fire didn't burn him it just pushed him out of the fight. Kagome ran at Sesshomaru at top speed. There swords clashed and clinked. They were at that for about fifteen minutes. Sesshomaru hit Kagome's swords out of her hands and her grin just got bigger. Kagome flipped to the other side of the dojo and a bow and arrow appeared in her hand. She aimed it and fired. the arrow hit Tokijen knocking it out of his hand. The bow disappeared and Kagome ran at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru prepared but Kagome had other planes. She flipped over Sesshomaru grabbed his arm flipped him too the ground and her swords appeared in her hands. She crossed the swords over his neck.

"I win Sesshy-kun." She declared. Kagome's swords disappeared. She got up and stretched out her hand to help him up. He took the hand and Kagome pulled out the necklaces. "Ok ready?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome started chanting and the beads separated then reconnected around there necks.

"So how long do we have to ware these?" Inuyasha asked the grinning girl.

"When did I say you could take them off?" She razed an eyebrow.

Inuyasha tried to remove the necklace but it wouldn't come off. "It won't come off. What did you do?" Kagome shrugged. "I'm going to kill!"

"Sit boy." Inuyasha hit face first into the ground. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." Inuyasha hit into the ground over and over again until he was three feet in the ground. "And that's why Kiki-chan was laughing."

Kikyo started laughing again.

88888888888888888

Finely training ended and Kagome headed for the changing room. When she left she went to her locker. Kagome had a feeling she was being watched but just brushed the feeling off. She closed her locker and headed out the door for home.

Kagome arrived home too.

"Welcome home honey. How was you're first day of school?" Keko asked the miko.

"It was nice. I kicked the butt of the strongest demon in the school and Kikyo's boyfriend wining a bet I made with them. I become the lead singer of a band. Nothing out of the ordinary." Kagome started walking to the stares but was stopped by her mom.

"You beet the strongest guy in you're school and become the lead singer for a band. That doesn't sound normal to me." Keko said to her daughter.

"I guess."

"So what band oh and who's the strongest guy in you're school? Is he cute?" Keko said the questions like a school girl to her best friend.

"MOM! No he's not what I'd call cute." She lied. "And his name is Sesshomaru it's his band I'm in."

"Oh he sounds charming and he lot you in his band he most really like you." Keko had stars in her eyes.

"MOM!!!" Kagome yelled a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well if he likes you we should invite him over for diner. I wonder what he'd like…"

"MOM!!!!!!." Kagome finely got her mothers attention.

"What?"

"His name is Takishi Sesshomaru! His brother is Takishi Inuyasha A.K.A. Kikyo's boyfriend's brother." Keko looked like she was going to explode.

"Then we'll invite Kikyo and Inuyasha too and Kikyo can sleep over." Keko smiled.

Kagome sighed. "Fine do what ever you won't." She said before going to her room. Kagome flopped on her bed. 'Moms right he is cute, no hot but he's a demon and I'm a miko.' Kagome thought before getting back up and changing to her normal clothes and walking down stares.

"I'm going out." She said as she past her mom.

"Okay dear be home by eight."

Kagome went to her favorite café and saw Kikyo.

"Kiki-chan!" Kikyo turned to face Kagome and smiled.

"Oh Kagome, how was you're first day of school?" Kagome sat down next to Kikyo with a smile.

"Great." Kagome picked up the menu. She smiled and the waitress walked over to her.

"What can I get for you?" Kagome smirked.

"Just a milk shake. Kikyo?" Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"I'm still deciding." The waitress looked at Kikyo then at Kagome.

"Is this you're girl friend?" Kagome razed an eyebrow then remembered what she was wearing and smirked.

Kikyo opened her moth to answer but Kagome beat her to the punch. "No she's my cosine." The waitress smiled.

"Well then I'll get you're shake." She walked away and Kikyo turned to Kagome and she realized what Kagome was warring. Black baggy pans a black shirt a black trench coat and she looked like a very attractive boy with her hair in a low pony tail.

"Okay what are you up to?" Kagome looked at Kikyo with a smirk.

"Just trust me." the waitress came back with the milk shake.

The waitress set the shake down. "Well here you go hansom." Kagome razed an eyebrow as if she was confused. "Have you decided yet?" She asked Kikyo.

"I'll just have water." The waitress nodded before walking off. "Okay tell me what you're up to." Kikyo demanded.

"Okay the waitresses name is Yura right. And Yura is the best friend of Kagura. You see Kagura attacked Inuyasha this morning so to get her back I'm going to embarrass Yura and Sesshomaru is going to walk throw that door in 30 secants so I'm going to embarrass the grate Sesshomaru well I'm at it." Kagome explained to Kikyo and then the waitress came back with the water.

"Is the any thing else I can get you hansom? You can have anything you won't." Kagome put up three fingers to count down. Three, two, one. Right on qew Sesshomaru came throw the doors.

"Sesshomaru over here!" Kagome said waving him over. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Kagome, Kikyo." Sesshomaru greeted them.

"Hay Yura you know Sesshomaru right?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Sesshomaru so she was standing in front of him.

"Well um yes he goes to my school."

"I see. Well I go to you're school to." Kagome said before pushing her lips to Sesshomaru's. Kikyo and Yura's jaws dropped and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kagome pulled away. "You see I'm a girl."

"What? How dare you trick me like that?" Yura stomped off.

"So that was you're big plan?" Kikyo asked. Kagome raped her right arm around Sesshomaru's neck and turned to Kikyo.

"Yup worked like a charm." Kagome lot go of Sesshomaru. "Well I got to go. See you two tomorrow." Kagome said as she ran off. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru to see he had a strait face.

"Well that was interesting." Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru again. "I think you like Kagome-chan." Sesshomaru turned to her before saying.

"I think so as well."

888888888888888888888888888

Medog: well this took long. Tell me what you think.

Kagome: I-I k-k-k-kissed Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: yes and I wish I got a picture.

Medog: REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Medog: Mawhahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Kagome: medog are you ok?

Medog: of cores, to day is the day I right Sesshomaru and you kissing!

Kikyo: didn't that happen in the last chapter.

Medog: ne that doesn't count. It was a prank.

Inuyasha: okay that's it all those who won't to help me kill the crazy lady say, I.

Medog: mawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku: I!!!

Medog: ch-chapter four!

888888888888888888888

Kagome wake up the next day to her alarm clock and did the normal rotten. Slam down on the alarm clock, take a shower, put on the boy's uniform, brush her hair, walk down stares and have breakfast, then leave for school. She met with Kikyo about half way to school.

When they arrived a roomer was spread that Yura hit on Sesshomaru's tomboy girlfriend. Who the girl was is still unknown.

Kagome started laughing like an egomaniac. "That was a good one!" Kagome said between giggles.

"Kagome what happens if they find out you're the girl Yura was hitting on?" Kagome laughed harder.

"They'll never know I didn't tell Yura my name." Inuyasha walked over to the two.

"Hay did you hear about Yura. I didn't even know Sesshomaru had a girlfriend." This made Kagome laugh even harder. "What's with her?"

"Don't ask." Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm and started dragging her in the school.

When they got to there second class of the day Kagome was still laughing. Kikyo and Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru. "Hay you never told me that you have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said to his big brother.

"I don't." Inuyasha razed an eyebrow at his brother.

"Then why is there a roomer that Yura was hitting on you're tomboy of a girl friend?" Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo.

"Why don't you ask Kikyo she was there?" Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"I'll tell you at lunch. But only if you stay quiet about it." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome sat down in her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"So I didn't know you have a girlfriend." Kagome smirked.

"You of all people should know that Yura did not become infatuated by my girlfriend for I do not have one." Kagome's smirk turned into an all out smile.

"Okay Sesshy-kun I'll set things striate. But when I tell them what happened nothing will change they'll just think I'm you're girlfriend." Kagome's smile turned into a grin.

"No that's ok. Soon the roomer well be forgotten." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome making her blush.

"I see."

Class went by fairly fast and Kikyo and Kagome went to a class they only have three days a week, high ki control, was the name of this class.

Kikyo and Kagome walked in the room to see Miroku and an empty class room. "Are you sure this is our class?" Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"Yes. This is an advanced class so those with lots of ki are in this class." Kikyo explained.

"Okay so the only people with enough ki is us three?" Kikyo nodded. Kagome sat down next to Miroku.

"Why Kagome you look so much prettier in the girl's uniform so why wear the boy's?" Miroku asked the raven haired girl.

"I don't won't to explain why Right now. I won't to be lazy." Kagome said as she put her hands behind her head.

Then a woman in her 20 with long raven hair gold-ish brown eyes and four stones on her forehead shaped like a flower with four peddles walked into the room. "There is a mist placed girl in my class." She declared and looked at Kagome. "You have hardly any ki. Why are you here?"

"Oh right you need to be able to see my ki." Kagome relived her ki which filled the room making it hard to breathe even for humans. "Is that better sensei?" Kagome held her ki again.

"Wow you must be Kagome. It's nice to finely meat my niece." Kagome stared at the woman.

"NANI!!!" Kikyo held her ears.

"You didn't know about Midoriko-sensei being you're aunt?" Kikyo asked.

"No of curse not!" Kagome looked back to Midoriko.

The class went by fast and Kikyo Kagome and Miroku walked to the cafeteria. When they arrived Kikyo thought of a brilliant plan. "Kagome why don't you go to the cherry tree out side and I'll get you're food and meat you out there?" Kagome nodded. Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru today we decided to eat by the cherry tree ok. You go out there and we'll be right there." Sesshomaru nodded. Miroku walked over to Kikyo.

"I didn't know we were meeting by the cherry tree." Kikyo turned to face Miroku.

"We're not." She went to get her food.

88888888888888888888888

Kagome stood by the tree waiting for Kikyo when Sesshomaru came over. "Oh Sesshy-kun hello." Sesshomaru nodded in response. "I see you're eating out here to?"

"Yes Kikyo told me we are eating out here today."

"Look I'm sorry for embracing you yesterday." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome to see she had her face down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"You have done nothing wrong." Kagome looked at him the sweetest face you could ever see. That is when Sesshomaru cracked. He grabbed Kagome's right hand with his left pulled her closer raped his right arm around her waist and pulled there lips together.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Sesshomaru's tongue moved across Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome aloud him access by opening her mouth. The kiss was deep until the need for air came and they pulled apart panting. Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru her hand over her mouth.

"Sesshomaru why did you?" Kagome asked the demon.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "We should go see what is taking them so long." Kagome nodded. The two walked back into the cafeteria to see there grope sitting at there table.

"I should have known." Kagome said as she shook her head.

"What?" Kagome and Sesshomaru walked toured the table.

"Kikyo tricked us." Kagome smirked before grabbing Sesshomaru and pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Kagome stopped.

"I'm going to lot Kikyo think what she wants to. If she can't find us she'll think her plan worked." Kagome started walking again with her hands behind her head.

"Why?" Sesshomaru started walking with Kagome.

"You'll find out." Sesshomaru looked were they ware going to see.

"Why are we going to the music room?" Kagome looked at him.

"Because it's our next class and no one is going to be there until at least five minutes before class starts. It will be perfect to hide from Kikyo until after launch." Kagome explained.

"I see." They reached the music room and like Kagome said it was empty. "You were correct."

Kagome made a face that said **well doh**. "Of course I was correct I've pulled many pranks with this information." Freeze. "You weren't supposed to hear that." Sesshomaru chuckled. The two walked on the stage.

"Do you won't to sing?" Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Sure." Sesshomaru picked up the gaiter and Kagome walked over to the piano.

Sesshomaru razed an eyebrow. "You can play piano?"

"I can play every thing." Sesshomaru smirked.

"What song?" Kagome thought about this for a secant.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "Can you play drums?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Then could you play them and I'll play gaiter?" Sesshomaru nodded again before giving her the gaiter and going over to the drums.

"We'll play 'behind these hazel eyes: by Kelly Clarkson."

Drums started and in five beats the gaiter started.

"_Oh wow oh oh… oh oh oh… Oh wow oh oh."_ The music calmed down.

"_Seams like just yesterday you were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong._

_You're arms around me tit every thing felt so right._

_Unbreakable like nothen could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe no I can't sleep I'm barley hangen on."_ The music got rough again.

"_Here I am once again I'm torn into peaces can't deny it can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep in side._

_But you won't get to see the tiers I cried behind these hazel eyes." _The music slowed again and the room started to file with students.

"_I told you every thing opened up and lot you in you made me feel alright for once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be so together but so broken up in side._

_Cos I can't breathe no I can't sleep I'm barely hangen on."_ The music sped up again.

"_Here I am once again I'm torn into peaces can't deny it can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep in side._

_But you won't get to see the tiers I cried behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me thin spiten me out._

_For hating you I blame myself._

_Seeing you it kills me now._

_No I don't cry on thee out side any mooooooooore." _Music slows. _"any more."_ Music speeds up.

"_Here I am once agaaain I'm torn into peaces can't deny it can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep in side but you won't get to see the ties I cried behind these hazel eyes._

_Here I am once again I'm torn into peaces can't deny it can't pretend._

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up deep in side but won't get to see the tiers I cried… behind these hazel eyes"_ the music stopped and every one in the music room cheered. (If you haven't heard this song then get you butt on YouTube and look it up.) Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a smile. Kikyo walked on the stage.

"So this is were you've bean." Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru. Then the teacher came out to talk to Sesshomaru and Kagome. She led them into her office.

"We have a man here to lesson to you're band play. His out there ready to here you play. He liked you and Kagome but he wants to hear the whole band play so when you two are ready come out."

She said before leaving the room. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. "You have a wonderful voce." Kagome turned to look at him.

"Thank you." Kagome opened the door a little to look at her class mates. "So what was that kiss earlier about?" Kagome closed the door and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I've fallen for you I suppose." He said turning away.

Kagome smirked. "Me to." She said before kissing him once again.

They then left the room ready to play.

'Song: what I've done, By: Linkin Park.'

The piano started playing then the gaiters and then the drums. The music got fast then slowed when Kagome started singing.

"_In this farewell there's no blood there's no alibi._

_Cos I've drown regret from the truth of a thousand lives._

_So lot Mersey come and wash away what I've done." _The music speeds up.

"_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become Eras myself and lot go of what I've done."_ The music slowed.

"_Put to rest what you thought of me wale I clean slat with the hands of uncertainty._

_So lot Mersey come and wash away," _music speeds up. _"What I've done._

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become eras myself and lot go of what I've done." _Kagome stopped singing for a secant and when she started singing again the music slowed.

"_For what I've done I start again and what ever pain may come today this end,"_ in this next part the music speeds up. _"I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become eras myself and lot go of what I've done."_ The guys in the band start with the 'na na nas.'

"_What I've done._

_Forgiving what I've done." _The 'Na na nas' continued until the music slowly stopped. Every one started clapping. The teacher asked the band to meat her and the music man in her office.

When the band was in the office the teacher explained.

"Redeyes this is Takehara Myouga and he has decided…" Myouga interrupted.

"I have decided to make Redeyes into one of the best bands in Japan." Every one's accepted Sesshomaru's jaws dropped.

"Well we will have to ask our families if it's ok first." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Kagome's jaw up.

"Of cores."

8888888888888888888

Medog: yes now all I have to do is get 'A Warlock and The Demon Boy' and 'My Strange life coat up and it's all good.

Kagome: Wow I like this chapter.

Sesshomaru: yes it was good.

Kikyo: so what was my plan?

Medog: don't worry about it. And all you who haven't heard 'what I've done' then you have no life.

Inuyasha: I agree.

Every one else: (nods)

Medong: REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HellRat: YES!!!!!! Be happy I can update at last. Thank you estelin for the help. (Does happy dance)

Kagome: HellRat does not own Inuyasha.

HellRat: Oh and I'm looking for a beta for this story and my other stories. So any one is interested lot me know. But I'll only work with nice people.

Inuyasha: On with the chapter!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Singing"_

888888888888888888888888888

"Mom have you seen my gold bracelets?!?!" Kagome yelled from up the stares.

"Music Jull box!" Keko yelled.

"Were is she going?" Souta asked as he stared up at his sister's room.

"Kagome has a date." She said. Souta started laughing.

"A date? Oh I got to see this." He walked up the stares and looked in his sister's room and gasped. Kagome was wearing a black dress that stopped right above her knees and the top was like a sleeveless turtle neck. She had her gold bracelets on, black high heels and her hair was up in a pony tail. She turned to look at Souta. And she had red lipstick and purple mascara on.

"Mo-Mom! Kagome looks like a girl!" Souta yelled in fear.

"What, you don't like it?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's not that. It's that you never look like a girl." Kagome was about to say something but then a knock was at the front door.

"That must be him." Kagome said as she walked out of the room and to the door. She opened the door and there was Sesshomaru in a red button up shirt, black pants and his hair in a low pony tail. "Well don't you look nice?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome grabbed her trench coat (She doesn't have a normal one.) said her good byes and left.

They arrived at a teen club. "This is un expected." Kagome said as they walked to the entrance.

"Why?"

"Well a club seems out of character for you." She explained as they walked into the club. Kagome froze. The club was no ordinary teen club. There was a stage for the bands, a restaurant connected to the club, a dance floor, a roller rink, and a sitting area.

"There is a singing contest as well. Do you mind that I signed you up for it?" Sesshomaru asked the question as they walked to a table.

"Um no. I don't mind participating in it." Kagome smiled. The two ordered there food.

"So Sesshomaru, why are you in high school?" Kagome asked the demon who was at least seven hundred years old.

"My father wanted me to what for high school so I could go with Inuyasha to keep him out of trouble." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oo that must be a handful. I mean even I could tell that he was a trouble maker when I met him." Sesshomaru nodded. "So how old are you. In human and demon years."

"In human about eight hundred I think, in demon I'm nineteen." Kagome nodded. That's when the song 'untouched by the veronicas' started playing.

"Oh I love this song. Come on Sesshy-kun." She said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran to the dance floor. The two ware dancing together perfectly. Surprisingly Sesshomaru was a very good dancer. The next song was another that Kagome loved and she got Sesshomaru to continue dancing with her. The song was 'Forever or never, by cinema bizarre.' After that song was done the singing contest started.

The singers went by one by one until Kagome was called.

A piano started playing followed by a slow guitar.

**Song: Ghost of a rose. By: Richie blackmore.**

(Ok you know what. Go listen to the song on Youtube or something and use you're imagination. I'm lazy)

Kagome stepped down from the stage with a smile and walked to Sesshomaru. "How did I do?"

"I did not pick you for my lead singer for nothing." He said casing a smile on Kagome's face. The rest of the contest went by quickly. And now they ware announcing the winner.

"And the winner is… Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome smiled and walked to the stage and took her prize. Flowers and a year long pass for an amusement park.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast in no time Kagome was in front of the door to her house.

"My mom wants you to come for diner tomorrow night. Do you think you can come? She's going to invite Kikyo and inu…" She was cut off when Sesshomaru kissed her. When they pulled away Kagome finished her sentence. "…yasha."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will be able to make it. I shell see tomorrow." Kagome nodded as he walked back to his car. Kagome was still blushing a little when she got into her house.

"I'm home!" She yelled. Keko appeared in the hall.

"Welcome home. How was you're date?" Keko asked.

"Great. I'm going to take a shower." She said as she gave her mom the flowers.

"Wait Kagome!" Kagome turned around.

"What?" Keko took a picture.

"Is Sesshomaru coming tomorrow?" Kagome nodded. "Okay." She took one more picture. "Now you can go." She said before her daughter disappeared into her room. Keko smiled. _'Like this Sesshomaru already. Kagome is acting how she did before her father's death.' _Keko thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(The next day)

Today RedEyes had band practice and it was going well.

**Song: Bitch, By: Alanis morisette.**

"_I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother I'm a singer I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed._

_I'm you're hell I'm you're dream I'm nothing in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way." _Kagome stopped singing for a bit as the music got louder and the guitar Solow started. (We came in, in the middle of the song) When Kagome started singing again the guitar Solow ended.

"_Just when you think you got me figured out the seasons already changing._

_I think it's cool you do what you do and don't try to save me._

_I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother I'm a singer I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed._

_I'm you're hell I'm you're dream I'm nothing in between you know you wouldn't want it any other way._

_I'm a bitch I'm a teas I'm a goddess on my knees when you hurt when you suffer I'm you're angel under cover I'm enough I'm revived can't say I'm not alive you know I wouldn't want it any other way." _Kagome stopped singing and after a little the music stopped to.

Kagome smiled. "That was awesome." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome walked over to the snack table and started eating some udon. Kikyo looked at Kagome in confusion then to the band.

"I haven't seen her this happy for 6 years."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean she hasn't been this happy since her dad died." Kagome walked back over to the band.

"Ok what song should we play next?" She asked.

"You pick one." Sesshomaru Said.

"Ok Umm." Kagome placed her finger to her chin. "I know once upon a December." She said and every one nodded.

**Song: Once Upon a December.**

The piano started playing before Kagome started singing.

"_Dancing bears painted wings. Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and worm. Horses prance throw a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." _The gutter started playing quietly and Sango started the special sounds from instruments no one in the band new how to play.

"_Someone holds me safe and worm. Horses prance throw a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away long ago glowing dimness and ember._

_Things my heart used to know things it yarns to remember" _The music slowed down.

"_And a song someone sings. Once upon a December…"_ the music stops. (Yes it's a very short song.)

"Great job. I think we're done with rehearsals." Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

"I'll see you guys to night." She then walked away.

88888888888888888888888888

It was almost 7 when every one said they would be there. Kagome was warring a dark blue dress that ended just above her knees with spaghetti straps and a dark blue jacket that ended just before the waist line and the sleeves ended just after her elbow. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

She heard a knock on the door down stares and went to open it. there she saw Sesshomaru warring a black tux. Inuyasha warring the same thing and Kikyo warring a white dress.

"Come in every one." She said. The four walked into the dining room and sat down. A little later Keko came out with the food. Every one ate and got into small conversations until Keko asked.

"So you have a concert to night right?"

"Yes." Sesshokaru said.

"Well you all lot me know how it goes. Oh I'll go get desert." The rest of the night went by quickly. The others left and Kagome went to help her mom with the dishes.

"I like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Keko said.

"I thought you would. I'm going to bed kay." Keko nodded as Kagome went up stares for bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HellRat: And there you go.

Kagome: Yes our first concert is in the next chapter!

Sesshomaru: If you don't want me to come to you're house and kill you I suggest you review.

HellRat: Now, now Sesshy-kun that's not nice.

Kikyo: REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon and it's been like what a year? But I had lost interest in most of my stories until recently. I reread my stories and I'm going to be re-writing most of them, to fix grammar, spelling, and make it more detailed and less rushed, I also will be changing the characteristics of some of my OCs. I will update all my stories as soon as I finish re-writing them, the order of which will be re-written when is as so; The New Miko, My Strange Life (The name is going to be changed to "The Demons of Konoha"), The Uzumaki Twins, Harry Potter And The Girl Who Lived, A Warlock And The Demon Boy (The name is going to be changed to "Angel's From Hell"), Rookie Nine and Yue. Thank you for being patient and I promise you will love the changes to the stories. Please vote on the poll!


End file.
